Yandere!
by HiddenUnderneaththeUnderneath
Summary: When love and logic mix, Ayano Aishi becomes who we know and love for a reason.


Yandere!

by HiddenUnderneaththeUnderneath

* * *

Summary: When love and logic mix, Ayano Aishi becomes who we know and love for a reason.

Note: This was just an idea I've been playing around in my mind for awhile- it doesn't really make sense why Ayano Aishi is how she is besides the whole "falling in love" part which also doesn't make 100% sense to me. This was just something I cooked up in two hours and I don't plan on extending it for now. Do enjoy!

* * *

 _Dear our precious Ayano,_

I can't remember anything.

My past, it is… gone.

I once had parents, but… they're gone.

 _We're sorry, but we have to leave you for awhile._

I do not know.

Do I even want to know?

All I know is that my name is Ayano Aishi, and I'm a student at Akademi High School.

I live by myself, at home.

I know how to take care of myself, of course, but why was I left here by myself? Why am I here?

 _There's been an incident that we must take care of. Do try and take care of yourself while we're gone. You will be attending Akademi High School while you do so._

It's been a year since I woke up in my bed at home, with no recollection of what happened.

During this past year, I've been looking for a sign of anything, of why I was there. I've asked the teachers and counselor and once even asked the principal who my parents were, why I'm here, and all they did was give me a strange, pitying look, and told me that everything will be okay.

 _Don't hesitate to do whatever it is to survive. We only wish the best for you. All the money ($200 a week) you need will be wired to you on your credit card._

I hated them ever since.

I hated being looked down upon, because I'm NOT useless.

My classmates were all idiots as well. Shallow, fake, and most of all, happy.

I hated their happiness.

Well, that's not right.

I envied their happiness with great reservation, because ever since I woke up, it felt like I was a hollow husk of what I previously was.

 _… and finally, if anything happens…_

I can't feel anything, you see. That's… probably why my parents left.

I'm a monster.

I've read some of the books at the house I live in, and some spoke about magical princesses being rescued by their princes, only to have their "happily ever after"! Their social norms, the normal humans, had these feelings, these emotions.

All useless.

And that, I believe, made me a monster in the humans' eyes.

 _…remember, this isn't real if you don't want it to be._

After a month at school, I was able to emulate the humans' actions in regards to emotions so that I could blend in and be one of them as well.

But I didn't talk to them, they didn't talk to me, and that was good enough.

The only reason why I even go to school is to learn about the people around me, what they believe in, and how I can use those resources to my own advantage.

Maybe one day, I can figure out what it means…

 _Good luck,_

 _Your parents_

* * *

At the first day of the new school year, I got up like any other day, brushed my teeth like any other day, wore my school uniform like any other day.

I examined myself in the mirror with my ever-so-dull grey eyes. Charcoal black hair, strung up in a ponytail, check. The small gem necklace I've had since I woke up, check. The white and blue sailor school uniform, check. Thigh-high socks and black Mary-Janes, check. Navy blue school bag, check.

I sighed, before walking out of the door, and locking it behind me.

I mused in silence, the bright, clear day shining down upon me.

Every day, ever since I woke up, felt exhausting, tiring, and defeating.

I would have lost all motivation if not for the burning curiosity to figure out what happened in my past.

It's like the world was pressed upon my back, with no hope of lifting up, ever.

It was tiring to be lonely.

But, I needed to concentrate on my mission, my past. And maybe the loneliness would end.

Once that happened however-

"Ugh!"

Something slammed right into me, and I tumbled to the ground on my back, bruising my side. Annoyed, I turned to look up at the perpetrator, and stared into shocked, amber eyes.

His arms caged me in, and his leg was between mine. His face was inches above mine, and his semi-spiky hair touched my cheek.

A few seconds passed, and the guy _still_ didn't move.

"Do you mind?" I tersely asked.

His face turned an interesting shade of red, as he got up. He offered his hand, and by human customs, I took it and got up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, oh my go-" He rambled. I tilted my head, confused. What's to panic about?

"It's alright, but what do you mean "by it"?" I queried. His face colored even more as he sputtered for a couple of seconds, but regained his speaking skills.

"Um, never mind, haha. You're going to Akademi High, right?"

"Yes, if you couldn't tell by the uniform."

"Yeah, well, um, do you want to walk with me? I'm on the way to pick up my friend, and I'm already late, so-"

"Yes, why not?"

This was an opportunity to further examine the human nature and the possible benefits of "friendship". That seemed to be a recurring theme in my books, and perhaps this would advance my investigation.

"So, I didn't catch your name…" He trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"My name is Ayano Aishi, and yours?"

"Taro Yamada. I've heard of you before, actually."

"Really? How so?"

"I think I've seen your name on the honor roll for the grade below mine. #2, I think, which is really impressive." He beamed at me. I frowned internally, as why would he be happy that I was #2? Nevertheless, he seemed like your typical human being.

"Yes. It is not that great though- Megumi is much better."

"Don't say that! I'm sure you've worked extremely hard to get the grades you have. God knows that mine could use some work." He rubbed his hair in embarrassment. I, however, was shocked. How would he know that?

"What classes are you taking next year?" I asked. Despite being in different grades, there was a chance we might have classes together.

"Physics, English 3, Psychology, Government, Business Law, Health, and Gym."

"Oh, we may have Psychology together."

"That's great-" He paused and looked ahead. There stood a girl with long, orange hair in two pigtails, wearing pink, polka dotted stockings. I immediately felt disgust at her lack of fashion sense. Seriously, any girl, even me, could see that the school uniform and those stockings did not match. Was she colorblind?

"Ah, there's Osana! Hey, Ayano, do you want-"

I cut him off, "No." When he looked at me strangely, I realized I forgot to tack on a reason to my denial, "I have to go meet up with a teacher early."

He frowned, "At the first day of school?"

"To talk about classes- I was concerned with the amount of workload," I checked my phone, "And I'm already late. Thank you for walking with me." I smiled without any real emotion behind it, and jogged the rest of the way to school, not looking back at the the frowning, black-haired boy.

* * *

In a dark room, a girl adjusted her glasses and smirked.

"Interesting… Let's have some fun now, shall we?"

* * *

As I neared the school, I registered that it may have been rude to just leave without giving a closing, especially if I wanted to become his friend and learn some more about being more humane. I frowned and made it a note to apologize to him later. He did seem like a decent person, after all.

As I sat down in a assembly spot marked for sophomores, I noted the amount of students that was at this school this year. About 2,000, after some calculations. After all, Akademi High School was one of the top schools in the area, with its state-funded facilities. That may explain the 300 student increase from last year, both transfer students as well as new freshman. However, another reason for its status is because of Megumi, the very girl who was standing at the front of the podium, waiting for students to settle down.

Megumi Saikou was, in all definitions, perfect. She had the best grades, the best aesthetic, and the best future. Saikou Corp., owned by her father, was the largest company in the entire country, and was impossibly wealthy. She also had hoards of humans around her nearly at all times, making it reasonable to justify that she was one of the most popular girls at school.

As I was observing her, she scanned the crowd and met my eyes for a semi-second before continuing on. She turned to say something to her bodyguard that was by her side, before glancing at me again and nodding. I narrowed my eyes, what was that about? It could be coincidence or a lapse in observation by my part, but it seemed too odd to not be noted.

After a few minutes, the assembly stated. It was nothing new- just Megami reinstating her position as student body president and welcoming the new freshman- with none of it pertaining to me personally. Once it was over, I saw a flash of black hair and brown eyes: Taro. I walked towards him with the intent to apologize and an offer to talk again later, but within 5 meters, I suddenly felt… different.

It was a fluttering, blood-pumping feeling. I frowned, and called out, "Taro!". He walked towards me, and the feeling only increased exponentially.

A meter away, Taro turned towards me, "Oh, hello Ayano! Was there something you wanted to speak about?"

I could feel my face radiating red. What is happening to me? Was I afraid? Or… was this something else?

"U-um, it's just that, I wanted to apologize for being rude this morning, and um, sorry!" What was wrong with me? Why was I stuttering? Frustrated, embarrassed, and not ready to deal with Senpai's response (why did I call Taro Senpai, and why was I not ready to deal with Senpai in the first place?), I quickly turned heel and fled, ducking into a girls' bathroom to stare at my reflection. My face had an odd red tint to it, with a half-smile: a genuine one at that.

I stared in horror at my reflection.

"What is happening to me?"


End file.
